The Rock Dragon King (NO LONGER CONTINUING!)
by Xcryon
Summary: A boy. A boy who lives. At the top of a mountain. Looking for a friend. The friend is a girl. The boy is a dragon. Best of friends. For life.


"SIRE! SIRE! HUMANS!"

" **Eh?"** The Dragon asked.

The little fat elf panted with his pointy hat leaning in front of his face. He finally captured his breath and looked up to the dragon, "Humans!"

" **Oi! Where?"** The dragon grinned while peering at the fat elf.

"I SAW IT! IT WAS HUGE! SO HUGE IT COULD BE BIGGER THAN AN ENTIRE MOUNTAIN!" The tiny elf said.

The dragon gave a huge grin to the little elf, " **So, you're telling me that there is a human even bigger than a mountain**?" He asked.

The tiny elf nodded really fast with a serious face.

The Dragon fell over laughing, " **Stop exaggerating Lil' Elf!** " the dragon said with tears in his eyes.

He then got a bright light over him, to which seconds later, he came out in his 'human' form. (The reason I put '' was because his human form contained his horns, tail, claws, and wings… so it isn't really a human form…) (Kind of like the cover)

He peered down at the medium sized elf.

"Well! Show me where!" The boy said. The tiny elf did a swaying motion with his hand to follow him. And so, the boy did.

When they were out of the cave, and into the bright sunlight, the dragon looked around, not seeing any humans that were as big as a mountain.

"Oi! I don't see any humans!" The dragon said with his claws hovering over his eyes.

"Sire, look over there! A human!" The elf pointed to a red head with armor. She had her finger on her chin, and she was looking around.

"I think I see er'! Let's go take a closer look, shall we?" The dragon asked the elf with a toothy grin.

"But, sire! I don't think that's a good idea-!"

Before the elf could finish, the dragon already slid down the rocks on the mountain, and crept his way over to her.

When he was a little bit closer. The lady turned around and pointed a sword at his neck.

"Who are you!?" She asked him with a serious face.

"Well, I would say if you get rid of your sword… but I don't trust you! So, I'm not gonna say!" The dragon said while grinning, and not even flinching at how close the sword his two his neck.

"Oh, right." The lady said, and put away her sword, "Now… tell me, what's your name-!" She was about to continue her sentence, before seeing his tail, horns, and wings. She stared at him, and froze. But then gave a kind smile.

"Dragon slayer are ya?" She asked him.

"What's a dragon slayer?" The dragon asked her.

The lady stared at him, confused that he doesn't know what a dragon slayer is. Then she cleared her throat, and went on to say, "A dragon slayer is one who was either raised by, or cared for by a dragon. With that in mind, they learn a special magic that only their dragon posses! This would be, for example, fire magic! Or sometimes it could be Earth magic. But, since dragons don't exist anymore, they're now considered Dragon _Slayers_."

The dragon blinked, and pointed to himself, "But… I'm a dragon!" The dragon said with a straight face, and pointing to his chest.

The female stared at him, and then finally processed what he just said, "WHAAAAAAAA!?" She yelled really loud, making some birds fly away.

"It isn't that much of a surprise though… I mean, I have a tail… and horns… and wings…. And claws….. and on top of that, I can transform into a dragon…" He said.

The female stared at him, not fully believing what he just said. She nodded, processing all of this into her mind, "Ok, so what you're telling me is that you're a dragon, who has a terrible human form, and there is an elf over there?"

"Yeah, pretty much! Oh, and that elf? I call him lil' elf. I don't really know his name." He said with a huge grin.

"I HEARD THAT!" Said lil' elf.

The red head nodded, and handed her hand towards the dragon, "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet." She said firmly.

The dragon held out his 'hand' too, "I'm Lance. Lance Rocklee! Nice to meet ya'!" He said with a toothy grin.

She looked at him, and shook her head.

Lance noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing! It's just the grin… it reminds me of someone…" She said.

Lance tilted his head, "And who might this ' _someone_ ' be?" He asked.

Erza looked at him, "Oh… someone named Natsu… you probably don't know him." She said slowly.

"Yer' right! I don' know him! But I do know his dad!" Lance said with another wide toothy grin.

Erza looked at him, "You know his dad? Igneel?" She asked.

The dragon looked at her, "Yeah! I also know Natsu's birth parents!" He said with his eyes closed this time, but still having that toothy grin on his face.

Erza looked at him. Frozen. Still, "Wait…. You know his birth parent's TOO!?" She asked him with her mouth wide open.

"Yeah! I met them when I was really little…. Than when they went on with their life, I went on with my life… which would be back to the dragon dimension. There, that's where I and Igneel were best friends." He said.

Erza looked at him. Completely forgetting that their hands were connected.

"Uh… are you going to let go of my hand now? Your armor is cold…" He said.

Erza finally noticed this, and took her hand away, "So uh, what were Natsu's parents names?"

"I can't remember…. It was so long ago…" Lance said sadly.

Erza looked at him, and then grew a very big smile on her face, "You should meet my guild! I'm sure that everyone there will want to meet you!"

Lance frowned, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Erza gave him a confused, "And why would that be a bad idea?" She asked sternly.

Lance scratched the back of his head, "Well… I am a dragon…. And like you said… my human form is terrible. So…" He grinned, "I really shouldn't come!"

"I see…." Erza put her thumb to her chin like she did before, "Ok! I have made up my mind! I'm going to visit you every day to teach you how to look like a human!" She paused, "Yes, I'm not a dragon, or a dragon slayer myself… but I am good at teaching people things." She said with a straight face.

Lance grew a big grin on his face, "Thank you!" He said.

Lance then grabbed her hand, shook it, and went back to his elf, "Ok, Lil' Elf! Let's go back!"

"B- But Sire!"

"I told you to stop calling me Sire!" He said in the cave.

Erza watched them walk away. And with that she walked away herself.

* * *

 _ **PLEASE** **READ**_

 **ELLO! Or... should I say goodbye? Uh... I don't know... But anyway! Thankx chu for reading my book.**

 **Yes, my other books weren't updated in a really long time. But, I promise you, I'm not dead towards them. I just really don't know what to put in my next chapters :P**

 **My problem is, is that I started the second chapter for Mermaid Barrier, but it didn't save. So, I have to start over from scratch to the second chapter :c**

 **I was working on the other chapter for Lucy 11 Years, and it saved. So, I'm going to write the next chapter sometime today.**

 **And for my last book, I was thinking about doing the sleepover in the next chapter. But I still can't decide.**

 **So! Leaving off on that note, have a noice day!**


End file.
